A resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains a resin having an acid-labile group and an acid generator.
In semiconductor microfabrication, it is desirable to form patterns having high sensitivity and high resolution and good pattern profile such as shape of the pattern, and it is expected for a chemically amplified resist composition to give such patterns.
US 2003/0099900 A1 discloses a resist composition comprising a resin having a structural unit derived from 2-ethyl-2-adamantyl methacrylate and a structural unit derived from p-hydroxystyrene, and an acid generator. JP 2005-274877 A also discloses a resist composition for EUV lithography comprising a resin having a structural unit derived from 2-ethyl-2-adamantyl methacrylate and a structural unit derived from p-hydroxystyrene, and an acid generator.